The Quarter-Quell (Second in my Hunger Games series)
by LilyNevermore
Summary: Lillian Mellark won the Hunger Games at fifteen, and went on to help her brother win the Seventy-Fourth. Now twenty, it's time for the Quarter-Quell and Lily is caught in between two people that she both wants to protect. What will happen when she's back in the arena? Who will make it out alive? Will one choice change Lily's life and the lives of everyone she cares about forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Guys! Long time no see, huh? This sequel is a long time in the making and it is finally here. There is also a new faceclaim for Lily, since she is older now, and the new faceclaim is Lily James. Yes, the girl who played Cinderella in the live-action movie, also the girl in the cover image, provided that that is working, because sometimes it doesn't. Also, if you are new to this story and you did not read the prequel, go and read it now. It's on my profile and it's called the Seventieth Hunger Games, so go read it first. So, without any further rambling on my part, let's start this, the first chapter of The Quarter-Quell.**

* * *

Lily's POV:

"Vincent! Will! Stop fighting and get down here, the Capital announcements are starting!" I yelled.

There's mandatory programming on tonight and I'm betting that it's about Katniss' wedding photo shoot from yesterday. Maybe someone found out about it. I suppose it could be about the Quarter-Quell, but that isn't coming up for a few months.

Thundering footsteps came down the stairs and Vincent and Will appeared in the doorway. Both looked angry, but Vincent more than Will.

I sighed. "Whatever it is you're fighting about now, can we deal with it after the announcements? Just sit down."

Without a word, but grumbling, they both sat down in armchairs. I could hear Peeta laughing quietly from where he sat next to me on the couch. I glanced at him and rolled my eyes. I turned on the television at exactly seven-thirty. Sure enough, there's Caesar Flickerman speaking before a standing-room only crowd in front of the Training Center, talking about Katniss and Peeta's impending nuptials. Then Cinna is introduced and after a moment of good-natured chitchat, we're directed to turn our attention to the giant screen.

Honestly, I kind of zoned-out through all of the dress talk. I really couldn't care less. The wedding itself? Sure. But not the Capital voting on her dress.

I only looked up when Caesar told us to stay tuned for the other big event of the evening. "That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter-Quell!"

"I wonder what they're going to do," Will said. "It isn't for months."

I took a deep breath, frowning. "Uh… They're probably just reading the card."

I glanced at Peeta beside me, who had gone slightly stiff. The Hunger Games themselves are awful, but they always do something "special" for the Quarter-Quell. I wonder what torture they've come up with this year.

That's when the anthem started playing and President Snow walked on stage, followed by a young boy holding a simple wooden box. Then the anthem ended, and President Snow started speaking, to remind us all of the Dark Days from which the Hunger Games were born… Yes, yes, we know. When the laws of the Games were made out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter-Quell. It calls for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion… At least, that's how the Capital tells it. I suppose they'll come up with something creative, considering what rebellions Katniss and Peeta started last year.

Snow started telling us about the previous Quarter Quells. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of the choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it. On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capital citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

Isn't that the year that Haymitch won?

"And now we honor our third Quarter-Quell," the president said. The boy stepped forward and opened the box and the president selects a yellow envelope. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capital, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

I went rigid, Peeta's eyes widened, Will's jaw dropped, Vincent's hands clenched into fists.

"What?" Vincent yelled angrily.

But the president wasn't done yet. "In addition, one district, chosen on Reaping Day, will send a third, Wild-Card tribute."

I'm sure he said something after that, but I stopped listening. Three tributes… Obviously, it's going to be 12 that has to send three... of course it will. So, I'll either have to watch my brother go through it again, or I'll be right there with him. The only good thing is that maybe I could help get him out alive. Though, I'm sure he'll be focused on Katniss. I barely noticed when Peeta rose from his seat and ran out the door. My best guess, he'll be talking to Haymitch about helping him keep Katniss alive. I'm sure he'll ask me as well, but I can't make Katniss a bigger priority to me than Peeta. I just can't.

I felt Will and Vincent sit down on either side of me and I looked up. Will looked like he was going to cry, while Vincent's expression was a perfect mix of anger and sadness as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked.

I shrugged. "It is what it is, I suppose."

"What are we going to do?" Will said quietly.

I paused and took a deep breath before wrapping an arm around each other their shoulders.

"I'll tell you exactly what we're going to do," I replied. "If Peeta and I are both chosen, one way or another, I will do whatever I can to get your brother out. If I'm not chosen, but he is, and I am a mentor again… I will do whatever I can to get your brother out. Until then, we're going to keep our heads. I'm going to talk to your brother, we're going to train and get stronger, and give yourselves the best chance we can for one of us to win. Katniss and Haymitch too. This situation is awful, but there's nothing can do about it."

Will frowned. "But if you get Peeta out, then we'll lose you."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, that's true. But you've all grown up so well. And you all would be able to take care of yourselves and excel at whatever you do, and that means that I've done my job well. And that's all I need to know."

"This isn't fair," Vincent muttered. "They can't do this to you. Any of you. The Victors are supposed to be safe after they win."

"It's a Quarter-Quell, Vinny. And he's the president. They can do anything they want, really."

"This is all Katniss' fault. She started all of this last year."

I blinked a few times before answering. "Yes… But if she hadn't done everything that she did, I don't think Peeta would be here right now. He would've sacrificed himself for her to win."

"But why? That doesn't make any sense," Will asked.

I hesitated. "Because he loves her, Will. And he has for a long time. Sometimes… Sometimes love makes you make choices for that person before yourself. You care about their wellbeing more than your own. Love makes you do crazy things."

"That's why you'd try to save Peeta instead of saving yourself."

I glanced at him and nodded. Yes, that is why. But my thoughts were drifting years back… Back to Ethan. Suddenly the necklace around my neck seemed heavier—The necklace he'd given me, along with a letter of how he really felt. But by then, it was too late. I understand why Peeta would want to save Katniss… It's the same reason why Ethan sacrificed himself for me.

I shook my head slightly and cleared my throat, looking at each other my brothers in turn. "Crying and being angry will get us nowhere. What we need to do now, is prepare. I… I need to think a few things over, alone. Please, you two, no fighting tonight. I can't… I just can't."

They only nodded and I walked away and upstairs to my room. The night was still early, and I wasn't tired, so I simply sat on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest and stared out my window at the bright full moon. With my left hand, I reached up and touched the amethyst pendant hanging around my neck. I haven't taken it off in years. Maybe if I die in the arena, I'll be able to see Ethan again. I've never thought about the afterlife before, not even during my first Games. But at that time, I only had myself to worry about. Now, I'm not even worried about me… only Peeta. I'll be trying save Peeta, he'll be trying to save Katniss, she'll probably be doing the same thing I am. I wonder where Haymitch's loyalty's lie…. It doesn't matter anyway. If Haymitch is chosen, Peeta will undoubtedly volunteer. Unless, he's the Wild-Card, he's basically in the clear.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said without turning around.

I heard the door open behind me, but continued staring out the window.

"Lily?"

At the sound of Peeta's voice, I finally turned. "Hi, Peeta."

Peeta walked over and sat down on the bed next to me. "Are you okay?"

I glanced at him. "As fine as can be expected. You?"

"Same as you."

I took a deep breath. "I know you asked Haymitch to help you get Katniss out alive. I know you'll probably volunteer for him if he gets picked."

Peeta opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Don't. I understand why she is your priority. I understand it very well. But do not ask me to help you protect her, please. If the three of us are in the arena together, my only focus will be on protecting you. That's not going to change."

Peeta nodded. "I thought as much. We can't sit around and feel sorry for yourselves for months until the games start, or none of us will have a chance. We need to train."

"And we need to start acting like Careers. And not just us… We have to make Katniss and Haymitch train as well… And get Haymitch to stop drinking for his own good."

"Alright. Tomorrow, I'll go to Haymitch's house and dispose of whatever liquor he has on hand—"

"—And I'll go make sure Ripper won't sell to him anymore. Or to Katniss. That way, she can't buy him more. Whatever happens and no matter who all gets picked…"

"Two of us are coming home."

"No matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys! Welcome to Chapter 2. This chapter will probably be pretty short, because it's mostly just Reaping Day, but nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy it. Let's get started!**

* * *

Lily's POV:

The next day, Peeta and I parted ways while I went to talk to Ripper, and he crossed the lawns to Haymitch's house to dump out whatever liquor he had. It didn't take me long to make my point to Ripper. I told her that if she sold to Katniss or Haymitch, I'd turn her in. I paid her off as well, just for good measure.

I reached Haymitch's house and walked into the living room in time to see Peeta toss a cardboard box full of empty liquor bottles on the table with finality.

"There, it's done," he said.

"What's done?" Katniss asked.

"I've poured all the liquor down the drain," Peeta replied.

Well, that got Haymitch's attention and he pawed at the box in disbelief. "You what?"

"I tossed the lot," Peeta said simply.

"He'll just buy more," Katniss said.

I shook my head. "No, he won't. I've just talked to Ripper and told her that the second she sold to either of you, I'd turn her in. I paid her off, too, just for good measure, but I doubt she's too eager to be back in the Peacekeepers' custody."

Haymitch took a swipe at me with his knife, which I deflected easily with a scoff.

Katniss' expression turned anger. "What business is it of either of yours what he does?"

"It's completely our business. However it falls out, two, probably three of us are going to be in the arena again with the other as mentor. We can't afford drunkards on this team. Especially not you, Katniss," Peeta told her.

"What?" she sputtered indigently. "Last night's the only time I've ever been drunk."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes, and look at the shape you're in."

Katniss turned to Haymitch. "Don't worry, I'll get you more liquor."

"Then I'll turn you both in and you can sober up in the stocks," I said.

"What the point to this?" Haymitch asked.

"The point is that two of us are coming home from the Capital. One mentor and one victor," Peeta replied. "Effie's sending me recordings of all the living victors. We're going to watch their Games and learn everything we can about how they fight. We're going to put on weight and get strong. We're going to start acting like Careers. And one of us is going to be victor again whether you two like it or not!"

With that, Peeta grabbed my hand and we swept out of the room.

Katniss and Haymitch agreed to our plan after a few days. I knew they would. As stubborn as they both are, they know that this is what's best for all of us. Every night we watched the old recaps of the Games that the remaining victors won. I as very curious when we watched Finnick's games. I saw him briefly on Katniss and Peeta's Victory Tour. I hope to God he isn't chosen for the Quarter-Quell. I could never hurt him either. Every morning we did exorcises to strengthen our bodies. We ran and lifted things and stretched our muscles. Every afternoon we worked on combat skills, throwing knives, fighting hand to hand; Katniss even taught us to climb trees, which I was already pretty good at, but not like she was. Technically, tributes aren't supposed to train, but no one tried to stop us. We all know that that's what the Career district tributes spend most of their lives doing. That's why they always win. This is nothing compared to that.

After all the years of abuse, Haymitch's body resisted the improvement. He's still remarkably strong, but the shortest of runs winded him. You'd think someone who sleeps with a knife beside him would be able to hit the side of a house with one, but his hands shook so badly that it took him weeks to achieve even that.

However, Katniss, Peeta, and I excel under the new regimen. I feel stronger than I was after training in the Capital for my first games. I was slightly annoyed when Katniss brought in Gale on Sundays to teach us how to make snares. I still don't like him, but it's a useful skill to learn, so I went along with it.

Months pass, and finally it's Reaping Day. I said goodbye to Vincent and Will early, just in case they decide to pull something and not let us say goodbye. Finally, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and I are escorted up to the stage by about six Peacekeepers. Then we each stand on one side of the stage. Katniss and I on one side, Peeta and Haymitch on the other.

"Welcome," Effie said into the microphone. "Welcome. As we celebrate the 75th anniversary and 3rd Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games. As always, ladies first."

I watched her reach into the bowl and pull out one of the two cards inside before walking back to the microphone.

"The female Tribute from District 12, Katniss Everdeen," Effie announced into the microphone.

I watched Katniss as she took her place by Effie's side as the female tribute. Now, the only way I'm going back to the arena is if I'm the Wild-Card. I suppose we'll have to see. I wonder if it would be worse to actually be there, or to have to watch them through a screen and not be able to do anything.

"Wonderful," Effie said. "And now for the men." She plucked one of the names out of the other bowl. "The male Tribute from District 12, Haymitch Abernathy."

"I volunteer as Tribute," Peeta said immediately, like I knew he would.

"I can't let you do that," Haymitch told him, grabbing his arm.

"You can't stop me."

"Peeta."

"Let go."

Peeta pulled his arm out of Haymitch's grip and joined Effie and Katniss centerstage.

Effie faced the microphone. "Wonderful. Now, to find out which District shall send our Wild-Card tribute." A young girl stepped forward from the back of the stage and handed Effie a black envelope. Such an appropriate color. Effie opened the envelope and pulled out a card. "The chosen district… District 12."

But of course it is. I tried to ignore my shaking hands as the same young girl poured the female tribute card—my name card, into the same bowl as Haymitch's and shook it for a moment, in an effort to make it harder to figure out which one it is, but being that there's only two, it's still a bit easy to figure out.

Effie's hand pauses a little as she reaches into the bowl. I don't think she likes this anymore than we do. Finally, she picks one of the names out of the bowl. "And the Wild-Card Tribute is… Lillian Mellark."

Ignoring my shaking hands and pounding heartbeat, I held my head high and joined Katniss at Effie's side. I'm the eldest, I need to be strong here. My eyes flicked to Vincent and Will standing in the front row, beside Katniss' family. I gave them a small nod in an effort to tell them that it's okay.

Effie faked a smile for the audience. "Very well. The Tributes from District 12. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Lillian Mellark. Well, all that remains is…"

That's when the audience members began raising their hands in the three-finger gesture, one by one. Prim, Gale, Vincent, Will, and then everyone else in the audience before finally Katniss, Peeta, and myself. And then we were grabbed by Peacekeepers that began dragging us into the Justice Building.

"Oh, no," Effie protested. "But, but, but…"

"New plan. Straight to the train," a Peacekeeper snapped.

I can hear Katniss yelling a rushed goodbye to Prim. I turned my head and sent another nod and a small smile to Vincent and Will. Will had tears running down his cheeks and Vincent had his arm around his brother's shoulders. Seeing them being there for each other inside of fighting, made me just a little bit happier. I knew they could handle themselves, and I knew that they could handle themselves without me… Because this will most likely be the last time I see them.


End file.
